The Gracie Files: A New Beginning
by Krazee Kaz
Summary: Sally tries to make a new start but is still plagued by DO Slimeball. ** Part 2 now up
1. A New Beginning: Part 1

**LONDON'S BURNING**   
The Gracie Files: New Beginning   
Part 1

_Main characters: Sally._   
_Disclaimer: Character names and places belong to LWT, copyright may well have been infringed but hey, laws are made to be broken, right?_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: To read the very beginning of the story please go to http://www.blackwall44.btinternet.co.uk/gracie/gracie_files.html_   


_8th May 2002_

I started today not sure about what would happen. Then again, when you wake up you can never be 100% certain about what your day will hold, especially not in this job. 

I know it's like the middle of the year, but I decided to make some er… middle of the year resolutions. I suppose it doesn't matter what time of year you make them as long as you keep to them! I guess we'll just have to see about that… 

The first thing to upset me, or rather annoy me these days, was the news that DO Slimeball (I mean DO Griggs of course) had been promoted to acting ACO (in the absence of a more competent office I've no doubt). It's just an outrage. I mean it was bad enough he was absorbed of any guilt when he gave _that_ order which led to well, the end of my life I suppose… Well not quite the end cos I'm still here, but maybe the end of my HAPPY life. 

Anyway, he ruined it and now he's living in the lap of luxury with chauffeur driven cars, shed loads of money and getting thrills from people calling him "sir." It just isn't fair, is it? 

I know I made a resolution not to get angry about it (in fact I'll try not to mention it any more) but it's just so annoying (ok, I think you've got the picture now). 

"He's gonna fall flat on his smug face one day," Hyper commented. 

"Well I wish that day would hurry up," I mutter. 

It would be good to see him suffer for a change. Perhaps he might get drunk one night and take a short walk off a long pier. Hang on, no, that isn't very likely to happen is it? First of all I don't think he actually drinks! He's the sort of guy who would have a full length mirror in his hallway so he can check that he is immaculate in appearance before he steps out of the house. Do you suppose he is still a virgin? 

"You're applying for a transfer?" Adam was questioning Hi-Ho. 

You'll have to excuse the strange Blue Watch nicknames here. 

"Yeah, I told you, I'm moving in with Rebecca!" Hi-Ho replied, looking a little embarrassed at the tedious comments he knew he was going to get when he mentioned his new girlfriend. 

Sorry, fiancée. 

"Oooh!" Adam grinned, trying to wind Hi-Ho up. 

"Shut up Adam," was Hi-Ho's reply. 

It wasn't long ago they were all taking the mick out of him because some guys from Shadbrook had been passing around a rumour that he was a virgin. I wonder how they knew about it then… 

"Where does she live then?" George enquired. 

"Newbury Park." 

George frowned. "Where?!" 

"Essex way," Hi-Ho replied. 

"What do you wanna go all the way out there for?" George didn't understand why some people needed to move so far away from a place they had once called home. 

"It'll be gin and tonics all round won't it?!" Recall joked. 

Hi-Ho let their comments pass over him. 

At least one of Blue Watch has found the partner of their dreams. Although for most of the lads, I don't think their dreams extend much further than finding their next shag. 

They were more interested in Hi-Ho's love life than the fact that a complete fuckwit is the commanding officer of the area! It is only me who is concerned here? I'm not being obsessive… am I? 

"So when are you leaving us then?" I ask Hi-Ho. 

He's relieved to be answering an intelligent question that doesn't involve asking if he's had a good shag recently. 

"Next week," he replies, almost smugly. 

"You don't have to sound too pleased!" Adam commented. 

"What? Getting away from you lot?! I couldn't wish for a better Christmas present!" Hi-Ho joked. 

They knew he was only messing, the same way he knew they were only teasing him. They were probably jealous. I am. 

At least Hi-Ho deserves a good life. Unlike some… Yes we seem to be back to DO Brylcream again. 

I didn't realise I'd already spent two whole pages slagging him off. 

Shouts today… 

1. The pump crew were called to deal with a flooded basement flat (in preparation for nicking Hyper's job, I got to be in charge!). The occupant was an elderly lady, we retrieved quite a few of her belongings, including an urn containing the ashes of Wilfred – her recently deceased cat! Then pumped the water out, and warned the old dear not to leave her taps on in future, well busybody Pearce did that part. 

2. Just after lunch – called to a fire in a disused hut in the middle of a park. It's a place we've been called out to before, so there wasn't really much of the building left to burn down. Now there is nothing. 

3. Bit grisly this one. Quarter to five, called out to an RTA involving a motor cyclist who had crashed into a lorry while trying to avoid the heavy rush hour traffic. He had become trapped underneath the lorry and pinned down by his bike. Being the smallest, I was able to crawl under to free him. It was a while before we were able to pull him out, unfortunately we were too late.   


6pm (roughly) – Off t' pub now… 

In pub, meet nice man, consider making an excuse to leave, not wanting to be drawn into whatever it is he may have in mind for developing any sort of relationship. 

James, um… I have to go and wash my hair…   
James, I forgot, I've got to practise my yoga tonight…   
I'm just gonna nip t' ladies…   
Actually, I'm waiting for someone…   
James, it's very nice to meet you, but you're er… too nice? 

"James, I'm fast running out of excuses to get rid of you so stop offering to buy me drinks!" 

Hell, did I say that out loud?! 

"Oh…" he paused. 

Crap, must have done. 

"Sorry," he tried to apologise, not knowing that he was actually making it worse! 

Apologetic man = "nice" man = sexually starved nutter. 

"I didn't mean that," I try to get out of the hole I seem to have landed myself in. 

"I take it I can put my wallet away then?" 

"Um… yeah," I wonder if that was his attempt to lighten the situation, or me. 

"Well, perhaps I'll see you around then?" he asked hopefully. 

"Probably not," I reply. 

He shrugged and walked away. I'm sure he muttered something like "frigid cow". 

"Hang on," I call after him. 

He looks back. 

"I um… Can we start again?" I didn't want him leaving with the wrong idea. 

He looked a little sceptical as he considered the invitation. He, carefully, stepped back towards the bar. 

"Only, I've been working with guys all day," I try to explain. "A girl needs some time to herself, you know?" 

"I was only asking if you wanted another drink, your glass was empty," he noticed. 

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "Actually, I was deciding what to have!" 

"And have you made your decision." 

"Pint of larger." 

"Bet that was a tough decision!" 

"Yeah it was!" I managed a smile. 

Ok, so he slipped through the barrier. I can't help it if I keep falling for good-looking dark haired guys! 

MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST NOT GET DRUNK.   
MUST GET DRUNK… 

Started reading a book last night. Didn't get past first chapter – forgot it was about love and relationships. Perhaps one about vengeance would be better… 

"If you want the advice of a stranger, I don't think you should concern yourself with this guy anymore…" James started. 

Why was I telling him all this stuff? Must stay off larger… 

"You'll only become obsessed." 

"Have you been talking to Blue Watch?" I ask. 

I know they think I'm obsessed. Obsessed with seeing him fall flat on his face, ruining that horribly perfect moisturised skin in the process… 

"What? No, that's just what it sounds like to me, from what you've said," James explained. 

"Oh right, well thanks for the advice. You know, I think I might call it a night." 

"Wednesday." 

I frown. "What?" 

"Call it a night – it's Wednesday." 

The joke wasn't lost on me, it just wasn't worth the laugh. 

"Never mind," he could see that. "Would you be offended if I offer you a lift?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh ok then, have a safe journey. Maybe we could meet up again?" 

"I don't think that's a good idea…" I try. 

He shrugged. "Whatever, but if we're both in here at the same time, you'll have a drink with me yeah?" 

"Maybe," I wasn't about to make any promises. 

Or rash decisions. 

He grinned, perhaps thinking it was a promise. 

I left him in the pub. 

I hope he doesn't make a special effort to be in the Oliver Twist at the same time as me because that would be so freaky, even more freaky than discovering that DO Griggs files his nails!   
  


_9th May (same year different day)_

Went into work today only to be told by Hyper that a new DO has been appointed and wants to come down to the station later to "see how we're all doing". 

I told Hyper about the creep from the pub. He reckons he'll come with me to the pub tonight to "sort him out". I had to make Rob promise not to do anything stupid, but now he's even got George and Adam into the Protect Sally Scheme. It's not as if I can't look after myself! Although it would be nice if they did make it clear to Creep Features that I don't want to see him again! Even though he is good looking… 

Good looking guy = creep. 

Anyway, back to the new DO, at least he's very likely to be an improvement on the last one! After all, it isn't that difficult! 

We were taking a break in the mess when he arrived at Blackwall. I found him snooping around the watch room. 

"Um can I help you?" 

He turned round and grinned. 

Immediately I recognised him. 

"You…!" I was lost for words. 

_London's Burning - The Gracie Files: New Beginning © Karen Moody 08/05/02_


	2. A New Beginning: Part 2

**LONDON'S BURNING**   
The Gracie Files: A New Beginning   
Part 2

It had been a shock to say the least. I don't know why I attract this sort of attention, very much unwanted. It crossed my mind that he may have planned this whole thing, perhaps he's had his eye on me for a while and now he's just… 

What a load of crap. 

He's not He Who Cannot Be Named. Even though they do bare a striking resemblance… 

"Stop winding yourself up about it, Sal," Hyper warned. "I'll have a word if you like, make sure he doesn't try anything." 

"No!" I was adamant. "You can't… I mean I can look after myself you know!" 

He smiled, I could see he didn't look too sure about that. It's sweet that he cares so much, but there is such a thing as being over-protective. 

"If you're sure…" 

"Yes Rob. Whatever the new DO's agenda is, I'm gonna make sure I'm not part of it!" 

"Yeah well, if you change your mind…" 

"I'll let you know." 

He decided to leave it at that. Well until the new DO tried to gate crash the usual Blue Watch after-shift drink. 

"I think you've got me all wrong!" the new DO stood up to Hyper's challenge. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, I only want to talk to her. I mean, who are you, her father or something?!" 

"Rob, leave it," I pleaded. 

Hyper glared at James for a couple of seconds. 

"Oi, Rob," Adam had joined us. "I don't want any trouble in me pub now!" 

Hyper narrowed his eyes but then, thankfully, decided to leave it. 

"I'll just be over there," he made it clear he wasn't going to be very far away as Adam dragged him off. 

I've never known Rob to do anything violent. Personally, I don't think he has it in him, and I think James could see that. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday," he started. "I mean I'd had a bit to drink…" 

"Yeah I noticed that." 

"I wasn't trying it on with you or anything." 

"You don't think so?" 

"Sorry if it sounded like that… That's not what I want from you." 

"Then perhaps you'd better explain what you do want?" I suggested. 

"Yeah well… Do you think, maybe, we could go somewhere else?" he wasn't happy with Rob who was still glaring at us from the other side of the bar. 

"Er… no." 

"Oh, well ok then. It's about…" he started. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this with your minder trying to stare me out!" 

I decided to move round the bar to block Rob's view. I wanted to know what James wanted. Was he just trying to cover himself? Or lure me into a false sense of security? I made sure I was ready in case things started heading that way. 

"Ok…" he started again. "It's about… Griggs…" 

He was interrupted as his bleeper went off. Talk about good timing. 

"Sorry," he looked at the number. "I've got to go. Look, can we talk about this some other time, soon." 

"Why?" I enquired. 

"I need your help with something. Call me," he scribbled his number down on the back of a beer mat. 

"I um…" I hesitated. 

Not too sure about that. 

"Bring your minder if you like," he replied. "Only don't go telling everyone, I can't risk him finding out…" 

"Sounds all very hush hush, what is it, MI5 or something?!" 

"You could say that, look I really have to go. Don't forget to call me." 

"Yeah ok." 

I decided there was nothing he would be able to do if I invited Rob along. James left the pub. As soon as he had gone through the door, Hyper rushed over. 

"What did he want?!" 

"It's ok, Rob, he doesn't want… er… that. He wants to talk…" I paused to check that no one else could overhear. "About Griggs," I hissed. 

"Griggs?" Hyper scoffed a little too loudly. "What for?!" 

"I dunno, he wants me to call him." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. He reckons he just wants to talk and he even invited you along!" 

"Oh…" Hyper paused. "What's his game then?" he looked away as if racking his brains to try and figure out James' motivations. 

There was only one way to find out, I knew. I looked at the number scribbled on the beer mat.   


  


_London's Burning - The Gracie Files: A New Beginning © Karen Moody 09/05/02_   
_What does James want? Can Sally avenge Joe's death?_

  
  



End file.
